<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got me wrapped around your finger by Megamarvelousnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084453">You got me wrapped around your finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd'>Megamarvelousnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mommy Issues, Nonbinary Richie Tozier, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Richie uses He/they pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Shameless Mommy Richie content</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/gifts">TeethVomitz</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblooberi/gifts">babyblooberi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie didn’t really see themselves as a very caregiving type but there was something in him whenever it came to Eddie and Bev. He just wanted to protect them from any sign of harm. This whole Mommy thing started when Bev had accidentally said “Hey Mom, Can you grab me my shoes?” and it had stuck. That’s how he got on the floor getting greasy glitter makeup rubbed all over his eyelids by Beverly. Eddie was putting small stickers on Richie’s cheeks.</p><p>Eddie smiled and hummed “Mommy looks so pretty!” He snuggled into Richie’s chest “I’m done with the stars! No more” He got tired out very quickly when he was in headspace but at that age, he wasn’t used to all the new things Richie let him do. Sonia would have never let him pick pumpkins from the patch because that’s too dirty or let him wear makeup because “That wasn’t for boys, Eddiebear” but having a new mommy figure and a sister to share all these new experiences with made college feel like preschool in the best way. </p><p>Bev never had a mother so this was totally new to her and Richie was the best person for the job of being her Mommy because he understood this fact and would never make her feel out of place. She felt somewhat odd having all this makeup in her hands because she had to steal all the makeup she had in her youth. “Do you like it?” She held up a mirror when she had finished his make up “Look, Mommy! All fancy and glittery” </p><p>Richie’s face lit up with a huge smile “Oh my goodness! My cute little gremlins! You two did such a great job” He ruffled Eddie’s hair. When they were in the mommy role, he was dressed up into 50s style dresses with pretty pearls. It was somewhat based on Maggie’s style when he was a toddler. Richie had gotten much better at baking even though burnt cookies did happen time from time.</p><p>Bev tapped Richie’s arm “Can I tell you a secret?” she asked with a small smile. “You’re my favorite mommy..” She kissed their cheek and rubbed her eyes with a slight yawn. She felt so proud of herself for the makeover she gave Richie. He seemed happy and proud of her too so she was on cloud nine with all the praise and love she had received from her Mommy.</p><p>To Bev out of headspace, Richie would’ve responded: “I’m you’re only mommy” with a shit-eating grin but instead they smile and rub her back “I’m glad I could be that for you and Eddie. You two deserved that back then and you deserve that now. Speaking of the two of you, it’s time for a nap” It was scheduled around noon almost every day they had set out to be in headspace. Eddie was the one who was the most organized out of the group but Richie really tried to make a good schedule even though he was messy himself.</p><p>Eddie pouted and settled himself on Richie’s hip “I would like some juice first” He wiggled his nose and whined “I can’t sleep without my juice” He did get slightly bossy but that clearly meant it was time for a nap. Eddie lived on a schedule even when he was grown. Everything had a time and a place, there would be emotional hell on him if something came up out of the blue. It was a well-known fact in the Losers club everything was to be run by Eddie first.</p><p>Richie wasn’t the biggest person at university or even The Losers Club but he could lift both his babies and that’s all that matters. He scooped up Bev on his other hip and started to walk to the kitchen. “Eddie, you can have your sippy cup and Bev can have some chocolate milk” They grabbed both drinks and handed them off “I’ll read a story, and then we’re gonna nap with no fuss for mommy right?” Richie could dream about no fussing even if that was likely to not be true when he snapped back to reality.</p><p>Bev gave a tiny scowl while she mumbled out a “no’’ from behind the lid of her sippy cup. She just had a hard time getting comfortable but she wasn’t too fussy when Richie had put on a movie in the background after Eddie fell asleep. She also very much liked to disagree with Richie for no reason at all. It was a sign of her feeling safe with them because she was never able to make her own choices with her own childhood.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie drank his juice and leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder as he closed his eyes “Right Mommy” It wasn’t too much of a fight to get Eddie to sleep just making sure he was comfortable and had a full tummy. He always had to hear a story before he slept even when Richie wasn’t there so he was grateful for facetime. He just loved the silly voices Richie would do to entertain him and Bev.</p><p>Richie read the kissing hand and kissed both of his kiddo’s palms “Now you’ll have me all through your naps” They got a sleeping Eddie wrapped up in a little blanket cocoon and put his favorite stuffed dino next to Eddie's cheek. “Love you my little Spaghettio” He whispered softly as to not wake the poor boy.  </p><p>They moved over to Bev’s bed and got her tucked in “I’ll leave Elmo on for you, Miss Ember. I love you, Princess Red” He turned out the light and heard a soft whisper of “I love you mommy” before walking down the hallway. Richie smiled at that and in his heart knowing that's the sweetest sound they've ever heard and nothing could compare to being the mommy his poor little birds deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stan has no Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie got more hours at his job and Bev isn't happy. Stan tries to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie had gotten promoted at his job at the arcade so they weren’t home as much as he’d like to be. Bev and Eddie had definitely not enjoyed the change due to Mommy being gone. Bev’s mood was awful. As Soon as Richie walked into the dorm it was hell for everyone involved with both littles breaking into a fit.</p><p>Richie had asked Stan to babysit because he was afraid of his little gremlins tearing up the whole house because they were slightly upset. They had talked out for Stan to come during naptime so hopefully, the littles wouldn’t be too upset.</p><p>Stan was sitting in the kitchen when Bev had woken up “Hello there!”He was working on some of his assignments and drinking some tea. “I heard Eddie sleeps in a little longer than you, huh” He was trying to make light conversation with her. </p><p>Bev’s eyes were widened because Stan wasn’t her mommy so why was he in the kitchen!? “Why are you here?” She huffed angrily and grabbed her stuffed animal. It wasn’t like she wanted to be mean but it felt like Mommy was finding different ways not to hang out with her. It wasn’t fair!</p><p>Eddie had woken up and dragged his blanket behind him “Hi..” He rubbed his eyes as he looked over at Stan and stretched out. “Are you visiting us?” he wasn’t too grumpy with Richie. He was just happy to have a babysitter to hang out with.</p><p>Stan hummed and rubbed Bev’s back softly “Hey. Your Mommy will be back in an hour okay? I’ve heard you haven’t been too happy with Richie working” He understood that he couldn’t be too invasive because she’d get quite upset. He could understand her frustration because he wouldn’t like being ignored even though Richie had a good reason to not be in the house.</p><p>Bev started to sob “It’s not fair! Not Fair!” She screamed and rubbed her eyes “I just want Mommy to pay attention to me. This is the first time I get a mommy and just!” She kept crying as Stan rubbed her back and hushed her.</p><p>Eddie had frowned at hearing how Bev felt because he had no idea. He just thought maybe she was stressed about school. He had sent a message to Richie because they would never make Bev upset on purpose.</p><p>Richie had looked down at the text and felt their heart sink, Bev had thought he was ignoring her. He would never do that. It was just a new schedule, nothing against his best friend. They immediately rushed home on their break. He was thankful to see Bev sleeping against Stan’s chest but his chest burned with guilt knowing it was a rest after a meltdown she had. </p><p>Eddie was the first one to attach himself to Richie’s hip “I missed you, Mommy not as much as Sissy does” He gave a tiny pout and whined “She sounded real mad but then she just started to cry” </p><p>Stan hummed as he kept a grip on Bev “I think she was holding that in for quite a while and with me being here it just broke her” He sighed and stood up “I know once you talk to her about it things should be okay” He handed Bev over to Richie.</p><p>Richie looked down at the broken-hearted girl and slowly woke her up. “Listen to me, Sweetheart. I just need you to listen. I am so sorry for any sadness that I have given you at all. I really didn’t want to upset you. I forgot to even explain why I would be gone longer than normal and I apologize. I Truly do” They kissed all over her cheeks “Mommy loves you so so much!”</p><p>Bev gave a small smile before closing her eyes "I love you too Mommy"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>